bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars Storm
PlayStation All-Stars Storm is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. It would be the crossover of Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. It would be considered the "spiritual successor" to Super Smash Bros Tenkaichi. Story The story is told in an arcade style, similar to PlayStation All-Stars, and covers the point of view of each character in the game, similar to Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. Gameplay The gameplay for the PlayStation 3 version would be heavily based on Ultimate Ninja Storm, but would include the taunts from All-Stars. Players would fight in a team of three characters, although unlike in Storm, they'd be able to switch between them. In the PlayStation Vita version, the gameplay would be taken directly from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. The story would be similar to Storm Generations, although instead of the "anime scene, narration, battle, repeat" pattern, there would be actual cutscenes for each character. Like All-Stars, each character would have a rival, but unlike All-Stars, some rivals would be fought in a Storm-styled boss fight instead of the standard battle. In addition, instead of fighting a rival and a mutual final boss, each character's arcade story would include a special storyline with their rival and the boss they would fight would be a secondary rival that continues that story. More details on this rivalry system will be covered below. There would also be a character creation that allows the creation of up to 10 original characters, as well as the opportunity to create custom costumes for the regular characters, like Sasuke Uchiha dressed as Spike for example. Created characters would have entirely custom appearances, Jutsu, and Ultimate Jutsu, but would be customized to have the fighting style of an existing character like Kakashi or Kratos, thus making their Awakening entirely dependant on the fighting style chosen. Characters The three Supers are exclusive to the Vita version, and the Ultimate Jutsu are exclusive to the PlayStation 3 version. Boss Characters Stages (In Progress) Awakenings In the PlayStation 3 version, each character will have an Awakening, a transformation that will boost their attack power or give them alternate movesets. There are two types of awakenings: Instant, which can be activated or deactivated at any time at the cost of decreasing the character's chakra or energy meter, and Adversity, which can only be unleashed after their health reaches a low point and will wear off after a certain time period ends. Each Awakening will also have awakening actions, special attacks for the awakened state Special Note: When Jak is in Eco Mode, he is able to switch between Dark Jak and Light Jak at will. If he is Dark Jak, his Awakening Action will be Shadow Invisibility, which works in a similar manner to Sly's Invisibility. Whenever Jak is in Light Jak Mode, his Awakening Action becomes Light Regeneration, which allows him to recover health for a brief time. While in Dark and Light forms, Jak's secondary Awakening Action will be shifting to Light and Dark forms, repectively. Costumes Each character would have two alternate costumes. Rivalries (In Progress) Each character recieves a rival that they fight in their arcade mode, and a Boss battle that they will fight after facing their rival. However, not all rival bosses are playable characters. I originally had all rivalries announced, but due to a change in the character roster, I decided to re-work all of the rivalries from the ground up. However, a few rivalries remain the same. Arcade Scenarios As stated before, each character's story would be told in an arcade-type scenario. Here is a summary of one such scenario. Cole MacGrath Cole's story would open in New Marais as he is prepared to activate the RFI. Something happens, however, and the activation of the RFI coincides with Cole being taken from his world and thrown into the world of ninja. Cole awakens to find that the RFI was lost and he is immediately challenged by a group of rouge ninja. The story progresses in a pattern of random fights until he meets with his rival, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto mistakes Cole's lightning for Sasuke's Chidori and the two fight. After the fight, oddly enough, Cole sees a fully repaired transfer machine. He tells Naruto about the Beast and Naruto, somewhat excited about the idea, decides to use the transfer machine with Cole. Naruto gains access to lighting-element techniques while Cole only seems to be able to channel chakra. The two are then attacked by Obito Uchiha and Kabuto. Naruto faces Kabuto in the background while Cole faces Obito. Obito reveals six coffins, claiming each one contains someone Cole knew. The first five open, revealing reanimated versions of Sasha, Alden Tate, Kessler, Joseph Bertrand, and the recently deceased Nix. Cole stands bewildered as Obito taunts him with the final coffin. The final coffin opens to reveal Trish, Cole's fallen girlfriend from Empire City. This revelation causes Cole to fly into a rage, revealing that the transfer machine had given him access to the power of the Nine-Tails. Now fueled by an unstoppable anger, Cole charges in pure rage as the fallen Conduits attack together. Cole would fight each fallen Conduit before finally teaming up with Naruto to take down Obito. The scenario's ending isn't complete yet. Team Names (In Progress) In the Storm series, teaming up certain combinations of two or three characters will give a unique team name, such as a team of Sasuke and Itachi being called "Brotherly Love" or Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura being "Team Seven". This game would also make use of those. *Good or Evil?: Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole or Naruto Uzumaki and Menma *High-Speed Warriors: Minato Namikaze, Raiden, Ichigo Kurosaki, Goku *Brotherly Love: Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha *The Two "Madara": Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha *Uchiha Clan: Obito Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha *Mishima Clan: Heihachi Mishima, Lars Alexandersson *The Ones Who Know Everything: Sasuke Uchiha or Orochimaru, Hashirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze *Elder Warriors: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Heihachi Mishima *Master Villains: Nightmare, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Evil Cole, Menma, Radec, Sweet Tooth, Orochimaru *Team Seven: Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno *Team Minato: Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha *Nostalgic Team Kakashi: Kakashi Hatake, Young Naruto Uzumaki, Young Sasuke Uchiha *Parent and Child: Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki or Young Naruto Uzumaki *Double Dynamic Duos: Jak and Daxter, Ratchet & Clank, or Kat & Dusty *Never Alone: Kat & Dusty, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet & Clank, Pain, Toro Inoue *Shining Heroes: Naruto Uzumaki, Jak and Daxter, Kat & Dusty *Old-School Fighters: Crash Bandicoot, Spike, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Toro Inoue, PaRappa *Resurrected Warriors: Sir Daniel Fortesque, Madara Uchiha *The Strongest Warriors: Goku, Kratos, Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha *Rhyme-Bustin' Fighters: PaRappa, Killer Bee *Treasure Seekers: Nathan Drake, Monkey D. Luffy, Sly Cooper *Original Warriors: Two or more Custom Characters *The Masters of Creation: Sackboy, Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju *Jump's Super Stars: Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Goku *Shark and Snake: Colonel Radec, Orochimaru or Kabuto Yakushi *Eternal Strife: Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju Gallery 390px-100 0274.jpg Trivia *It would be a prequel to Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl. *The PlayStation 3 renders all characters in a cel-shaded, Naruto art style. The Vita version renders all characters in PlayStation All-Stars style. Category:Video Games Category:Brawl Legends Category:Playstation-exclusive games